A Strange Demigod Named Sherlock
by sarah-might-be-johnlocked
Summary: When Sherlock, son of Athena, arrives at Camp Half-Blood, he doesn't fit in will and has a huge crush on a certain son of Poseidon. But he simply can't resist the boy he realizes was his protector all along. Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

Sherlock

I ran down the hill, spraying mud everywhere. "Sherlock, don't look back!" I heard my father cry. I sprinted, panting, and collapsed on a rock. The Cyclops bounded towards me, growling.

"Help!"

My foot was stuck under the rock, and I couldn't move. I threw a stone at the monster in an attempt to fight him off, but it just made him angry. When I lost hope in surviving the encounter, two teenagers ran up behind the cyclops. One was a girl, with blond wavy hair, and one was a boy with dark hair and a strangely weary, but attractive, face. The cyclops turned and within 5 minutes he was on the ground, golden blood gushing from his leg.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the boy. I was still surprised by his American accent, although I'd flown to America with my dad. I nodded and motioned to my foot, which was still stuck. The girl looked behind her, telling the boy that the cyclops had died.

"Thanks," I mustered, as I managed to get my foot out from under the rock.

"No problem. I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth. Let's get you to camp...I'm assuming that's where you're headed?" I nodded, standing up. Annabeth studied me.

"You're a demigod, hm?" she asked. I nodded slowly, confused by the term "demigod," but assuming that's what I was after my mom's explanation. "How much do you know?"

"My dad explained that I'm going to a special camp, and that my mom was a-a-" I shook my head in disbelief. "A god." They nodded knowingly.

"We get it if you're in shock. We'll bring you to camp and get you some nectar if you need it," Annabeth explained.

"Thank you."

The next few hours were a blur, as we walked into the strange camp and to the hospital. I lied down on a bed and they gave me a weird drink. "Just drink it," the nurse said. "It will taste amazing." It did-like toast and jam, strangely enough. After downing the whole cup, I felt much better. Percy came in after I rested a little.

"You doin' okay, kid?" I nodded, smiling at his friendliness. "They give you the nectar?"

"It was incredible!" He grinned.

"I remember my first time having nectar. Just don't drink too much, you might burn up." He said it casually, but I believed him.

"O-okay." He chuckled.

"It's the drink of the gods. Half of you likes it, and the other half can't stand it. Anyways, you need to meet Chiron. He heard about your trip here. Come on." He stood and I got out of the bed happily.

We walked through the camp, and I witnessed things I never thought could exist-flying horses, teenagers dressed in armor, fighting...it was incredible. He showed me around, and explained what places were for what. But what really surprised me was the horse-man, Chiron.

"Hello, Percy. And you must be Sherlock," he said. He chuckled. "Yeah, I know, I'm an ass." I grinned and nodded.

"I didn't even know that centaurs existed, I mean, finding out my mom was a god was surprising enough but-" He smiled.

"You'll learn more crazy things. For now, you need to get settled in. Do you have any bags, or anything?" I shook my head, still in awe. He nodded and looked at Percy. "Take him to the Hermes cabin. Get him settled in. I want to talk to you afterwards."

Percy led me to a bunch of cabins. Now that I saw him closer, I observed that he had green eyes and his hair stuck up a little in the cutest way. He and Chiron seemed determined and serious, but with me he was playful and kind. Wait...what? This wasn't normal. I shouldn't be thinking about a boy like this…

"The Hermes cabin will be where you're staying until you find out who your mom is. Hermes was the god of messengers and travelers, so his kids take in the newbies." He shook his head. "Sorry. Newbie's a strong word."

"Nah, it's fine," I assured him.

"Okay. Well, just watch out with those kids. Hermes is also the god of thieves, so…" I nodded.

"I'll make sure I don't get anything stolen." He smiled.

"You'll need a sleeping bag, I guess. I'll get one from the store. So, yeah. Need anything else?"

"Um, Percy? There was a kid my dad brought with me. It's vague, I'm just remembering him…" My mind palace was disrupted somehow, but I recalled a short blond boy that my dad had introduced to me and flew with us to America.

"The Mist will do that to you. It hides magical things from mortals and sometimes demigods."

"Well, he...he came with us here. I don't know where he went when the cyclops came after me and my dad. I hope he's not hurt. My dad said he would protect me."

"He was probably your satyr. Half dude, half goat. They protect the campers before they come to camp. I'll check with Grover to see if there are any missing satyrs."

"His name was John."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Percy nodded. "I'm going to the store to get your stuff. You can go to your cabin and meet the Hermes kids." I nodded uneasily.

I was going to have to be with kids, I realized. Like all the time. I was a tad antisocial. Well, I kind of hated being around strangers. Somehow, Percy was different, but everyone made me nervous. Even kind Chiron. I walked over to the Hermes cabin, where loud indie music played.

Around 20 kids stood in the cabin, jamming out to whatever song was playing. Some played air guitar, some sang along, some threw themselves around in a manner that resembled dancing. The walls were peeling yellow, and sleeping bags were strewn across the floor. Some kids would've loved the sight, but I instantly resented it.

Someone noticed me and grinned mischieviously. "New camper!" Everyone cheered and ran over to me.

"I'm tired, could you-" I tried to explain to them that I didn't want to talk to anyone. They slowly returned to their dance party and I found a little space behind the door. I sat there and observed them, listening to their conversations and learning about them. None of them came to talk to me, thankfully, and I rested as much as I could. Percy came to drop off my things, and I realized he'd gotten more than just a sleeping bag: toothbrush and toothpaste, orange "Camp Half-Blood" t-shirt, and a little notebook with a pen. In it was written "You seem like the writey type. I hope you have fun here at Camp Half-Blood. -Percy." I sighed with longing, hoping against hope that my crush would go away soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Sherlock

John

Who was this Sherlock kid, anyway?

I mean, his name was weird. His dad was weird. I hadn't even known he existed until Chiron pointed him out to me. I had to watch over him, but he never even paid attention to me. He just kept his nose stuck in mystery novels, mumbling to himself, at school. No matter how hard I tried, he completely shut out anyone who tried to talk to him. But obviously he was special. Chiron had said to keep close watch on him.

Then we decided that it was time for him to come to Camp Half-Blood. When a cyclops came raging toward us, I fled to the camp. However guilty I felt, he deserved it. He refused to even speak to me.

Grover, my mentor, was furious. "You can't just leave your demigod stranded! Percy and Annabeth had to swoop in and save him. Come on, kid. Do better!"

I hated to disappoint him, but I knew that it had just been my instinct to gallop away. It wasn't all my fault

The next day at the campfire I saw him sitting with the Hermes kids. I guessed he hadn't been claimed yet; he didn't seem like the Hermes type. I strolled over and sat down next to him. He didn't even look up; he was writing furiously in a small blue notebook.

"Um, hi, I'm John."

"I know." He seemed angry with me for having talked to him, but I kept my cool, hoping he would warm up to me.

"So, um, I think you were my-"

"You're demigod. I know who you are." I shifted in my seat, unsettled.

"Do you like camp?" He looked up at me for the first time, and I saw how beautiful his eyes were, how sharp and high his cheekbones were.

"No, I don't enjoy camp much. I'm surrounded by idiots who insist on playing loud music and forcing me to talk to people."

"Oh." So that's why he was being such a jerk. He was a jerk. A tad antisocial and a lot jerk. "Well, acting like that will get you nowhere. In Camp Half-Blood, we need to rely on each other." He went back to writing.

"Please, lecture me more."

"Okay, bye." I tried to get up, but he pulled me back down.

"Stay. You seem nice." I shook my head.

"Well you don't." He sighed, annoyed.

"Fine. I'll be nice. I'm new. I need you to tell me how things work."

"Only if you stop writing." He looked up, closing the notebook and looking me in the eye.

"Okay."

"Before I answer your questions, I want to ask you one. What was it like getting saved by Percy and Annabeth?" Everyone in camp was in awe of the duo. They knew everything about the camp, they had met pretty much every god out there, and they were constantly fighting and saving lives. Sherlock blushed at the sound of their names.

"Um, interesting. I mean, cyclops and all. Percy seems nice. Annabeth was distracted." I shrugged.

"Okay. What do you want to know about camp?"

"Who are Percy and Annabeth?"

"Heroes. Percy's the son of Poseidon, and Annabeth's-"

"Daughter of Athena. I'm aware. I mean, what have they done to be so special?"

"I heard Percy battled a Minotaur his first night at camp. And Annabeth...she's a genius. Plus, she was friends with Luke."

"Luke? Did he get possessed or something?"

"How-how do you know that?"

"You seem afraid of the name. Your voice was low, etc., meaning it's not a name you want to use a lot. Probably dead or evil, or both, but you wouldn't be afraid of simply a dead person. Annabeth's apparently a genius, and everyone trusts her, so she probably wouldn't befriend someone evil. But somehow Luke was evil, so..."

"Possessed," I breathed. This guy was a genius. "Well, not exactly possessed, but he kind of turned evil due to Kronos. And Annabeth was like his best friend. She's really emotionally strong. Plus they both got plunged into Tartarus together and survived."

"Wow," he said, genuinely amazed.

"Hey, Sherlock, do you wanna come sit with me at the satyr table at dinner? The Hermes table's always super crowded, but I bet if you wore jeans they'd let you sit with us. And I'm guessing you don't have many friends.

"Okay! It's a date!" He blushed, realizing what he just said. "I mean, it's not a-"

"Yeah. I know what you meant."

"I mean unless you-"

"No I'm not-at least I think I'm not-"

"It's okay. Nevermind."

"Okay."

I couldn't wait for dinner with tall, beautiful Sherlock Holmes.

Wait...what?


	3. Chapter 3: This Boy

This kid was nice looking.

He was fairly short, with short blond hair and a stocky stature. Not as good-looking as Percy, but I was attracted to him. He was nice, too. When I tried to repel him, he pushed on because he wanted to push on. He wasn't scared away when I made my deductions.

Why was I thinking like this? Why was I thinking about boys being romantic interests instead of girls? It was probably just a phase. Hormones. But-I wanted him. I wanted to be with him. What was going on? Why was I thinking like this?

After our conversation at the campfire, I couldn't wait for dinner the next day. I hadn't had good food in a while, and while the s'mores were delicious, they didn't feel like a real meal. After the bonfire I went to bed quickly, cradling my things so as to keep potential thieves away. No one other than John had really talked to me-I thought I had a somewhat demeaning mein. It scared people away. Just the better for me.

I woke up to the Hermes kids jostling me. A blond boy with blue eyes and a mischievous smile that could be seen in any Hermes kid woke me up.

"Hey, what's your name, kid?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Sherlock. What time is it?"

"Whoa, dude, you're British. Weird name. It's like 7:00. Time for breakfast!" The boy must have had a stash of coffee, because his breath reeked of espresso and his energy level was off the charts. I nodded, grabbing my new shirt and the jeans from yesterday. "Oh, you don't have to get dressed. No one does." I shook my head, preferring to change anyways. "Whatever."

He bounced away from me and I went to the bathroom to change and make myself presentable. When I returned, everyone had gotten together to go to breakfast. I followed in the back of the line, grabbing my notebook and pen so I can continue my biographies of the people around me.

I'd devised a system: I'd sit near a certain person, listen to their conversations, look over their clothing and facial features, and deduce as much as I could about them. Some might call it stalking, but I'd like to know what to say to people to get rid of them if they talk to me. Or, if they seemed smart enough, to get them to keep talking to me. That hadn't happened yet.

This time it was Cally Shannon. She wasn't a daughter of Hermes. She had dark, curly hair, and a wealthy mother. She had a gigantic crush on a Hephaestus boy named Red. Other than that, I didn't have anything written down. Thankfully, she took to sitting on the edges (claustrophobia? Traumatic experience?), so I could easily sit next to her.

I soon spotted John, but before I could make any rash decisions, Percy and a satyr came over to me.

"Hey, Sherlock! Enjoying camp?" He was tired, and I didn't want to make him unhappy, so I nodded enthusiastically. I was becoming a great liar (it takes practice). "This is Grover, the satyr I told you about. He knows a satyr named John, and-"

"Yeah, I met him."

"Oh, really?" Grover said. "I didn't know."

"Yeah. He seemed nice."

"Cool," Percy said. "I'll help you with training after breakfast, if you want." Grover looked confused, but the idea delighted me.

"Dude, we have to talk to Chiron," Grover said. He looked at me like I was intruding on their conversation and mumbled, "Remember?" to Percy. I immediately didn't like him. He was the type of idiot to condescend me because he was seventeen and I was only fourteen. I rolled my eyes and returned to my food. Percy and Grover left, whispering to each other. I continued to write about Cally until I heard a voice behind my ear.

"What in hell are you writing?" I turned and saw John himself, looking confused and sweet. I shut my notebook quickly.

"N-nothing." He leaned in and whispered to me.

"Do you have a crush on Cally or something?" I shook my head quickly.

"No. No. I'm just...it doesn't matter."

"Oookkaaayyy...do you want to come to my table?" I looked at the satyr table again and wished Grover wasn't there.

"Sure," I replied, in spite of myself. I grabbed my food and we walked to his table.

"How are you liking it here?" John asked, attempting small talk.

"It's nice. The Hermes kids are a little...intimidating." He grinned.

"They're pranksters. Just don't draw attention to yourself. The crazier and more outspoken you are, the more likely you are to be a target."

"You sound like you've had experience with that." He looked down, nodding.

"At school, people would make fun of me because they thought I was crippled, since my legs are...not human. I've learned how to cope." I smiled. "Speaking of school, how come you never really talked to anyone? Sorry, that's intrusive." He blushed. I shook my head.

"I'm just a bit antisocial, I suppose. People get scared away when I tell them what I'm thinking, so I don't tell them anything. I'd rather read, anyways. I'm totally addicted to crime novels." His ears stuck out in the cutest way.

"Cool. I'm not really a violent sort, I suppose. I mean, I am, but I'd rather help than hurt."

"Me too. But..." I blushed and looked down. Was I really going to tell this guy one of my deepest secrets? "I've always wanted to be a detective." His eyes lit up.

"You'd be so good at that! You seem really smart." He was so sweet. I couldn't get over the fact that I wanted so bad to just squeeze him, as in hug him and squeeze him and ruffle his hair...

This was so strange. I wasn't the emotional type. I was like Spock, in a way. Little emotion. Suppressed emotion. I controlled myself in a way many others did not-and that's what scared them about me. People called me a robot, a freak. But not John...John was interested, John was unique, John was _adorable_.

"Thank you." We talked about crime novels for a while and breakfast was over too soon. But he told me to come to his cabin afterwards, so I followed him down the dirt path to his satyr cabin.

I felt such strong attraction to him-to kiss him to touch his face, to be close to him. I was only fourteen, but it felt so real. It felt like love. The feelings I had for Percy were there, but they paled in comparison to what I felt for John, and I didn't even know his last name.

"What's your home life like?" John asked. I loved that he was asking such intrusive questions-it allowed me to open up more.

"I've got my dad, and a brother, but he never visits because he hates me and my dad." Why had I included that last bit? Mycroft hated both of us, but I didn't want to have to explain why.

"Why?" John asked innocently. I sighed.

"My dad was dating Mycroft's mum when he had Mycroft, then he cheated on her with my mum and ran away. He was stupid...afraid of responsibility. But he was stuck with me. Mycroft hates my dad for leaving, and me because my mum is the one my dad cheated with. Which is understandable. My dad tries to correct his mistakes, cause he's changed, but I still hate him. For being such an idiot." I said it all rushed, in a sort of blur. John looked shocked.

"Wow, that sucks..." He shook his head in surprise. "My home life is relatively stable but...I can't imagine having to deal with that." I nodded, a little embarrassed. We got to his cabin and he sat down on his bed, patting it to invite me to sit.

"I cope. What about you?"

"Like I said, relatively stable. My daddy goat died, but my mum is still alive and well. I live with her during the school year, back in England." I nodded. I studied his face and noticed how he was looking at me-it wasn't platonic. It was captivation. I shivered under his gaze, feeling self-conscious suddenly. He looked away. "Sorry, I was staring."

"It's okay."

"Are you going to ask me why I was staring?" I blushed as I realized his tone was flirty and sweet.

"Why were you staring?" I asked, playing along.

"Because you're really beautiful, Sherlock." I feigned shock, but I knew this was coming. He had obviously been hitting on me.

"Thank you," I said, putting my hand on his thigh.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'd like to kiss you." This was the best kind of flirting. He was spelling it all out for me, letting me listen to the words and decide what I wanted to do with them. It was playful, yet serious. Adorable, yet terrifying.

"We could do that," I said, leaning into him.

"We certainly could."

"I'd like that," I said, my face nearly touching his.

"Okay," he said, and just like that, we were kissing. I'd never kissed anyone before, much less a boy. I'd never wanted to kiss anyone until John. It felt like I had been saving up all my kissing desire for him, and it was just spilling out of me. We broke and he smiled. "Ever kissed someone before?" I shook my head in awe.

"I didn't even...I mean I..." I stuttered out incomprehensibly.

"You didn't know you were gay?" I nodded slowly, looking down. "Me neither."

"So you're just as amazed as I am?"

"Amazed, confused, in love? They're all the same thing," he replied. _Love_, I thought. _What a beautiful word._

"You're in love?"

"Are you?" I nodded.

"I think so."

"Good. Me too." He kissed me again, cupping my chin in his palm.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long! I'm working on **_**Coming Out_ right now (the story, I'm not gay), so I haven't had much time to visit this, plus I had some writer's block with it. So...yeah. Thanks for reading!_**

_**Sarah**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Quest

Sherlock left the cabin soon after the kiss, saying he needed to go to his cabin, but I was pretty sure it was just nerves. I was nervous too-I had kind of known I liked boys as well as girls, but I had never fallen in love with a boy like this. It was incredible. I thought about Sherlock all the time.

I was called to the Big House by Chiron at lunch, which made me extremely nervous. That evening, as the sun was just about to do into the Long Island Sound, I strolled to the Big House. Chiron and Sherlock were sitting on the front porch talking in low voices, and I couldn't help but smile as heat rose to my face and I thought of our kiss.

"John," Chiron acknowledged. I nodded to him and then to Sherlock. The side of his mouth turned up at the sight of me, and I almost melted into my shoes. Chiron looked between us and smiled mysteriously. "I'd like to send you, Sherlock, and Greg Lestrade on a quest." A brown-haired boy about my age stepped out of the House. I recognized him from the Hermes cabin. I had never really gotten to know him.

"I heard my name," he said.

"Yes, Gregory, you know Sherlock?" Chiron said.

"Oh, um, yeah," he replied, looking down. I thought I saw him blush and jealousy flared in my stomach, until he said, "I know his brother," and smiled. Mycroft Holmes was a bit of a mystery to me and the rest of the campers. He always sat with Chiron and Mr. D, which was never allowed for other campers. It was weird.

"Ulgh," Sherlock said, grimacing. "I never want to hear about my brother."

"Anyway," Chiron began, "a Titaness named Mnemosyne has gone missing. We suspect her to be somewhere in California, as there has been a trail of explosions and mass amnesia leading from Washington towards Los Angeles. Mnemosyne, by the way, is the Titaness of memory." I nodded, trying to take it all in.

"And you want us to find her and stop her?" He nodded. "But why us? I mean, couldn't the gods do it, or at least someone more skilled than us?"

"Mnemosyne's powers are not very strong. The amnesia only lasts for up to a month, then the victims are returned to normal. Basically, it seems to be a fairly easy task and I will be able to see you three work together. I have a feeling about you."

Greg began to speak, but just then there was a flash of blue and gray light. The source appeared to be Sherlock's chest. "What's that?" he cried, panic in his voice. Chiron's eyes widened, which didn't seem to help Sherlock.

"But-but it's never in the heart..." he began. The light took the shape of a great owl with blue outlines, right over Sherlock's heart.

"He needs my power in his heart," a strong female voice said. "His head has enough." Chiron knelt to Sherlock, and I took the message and slowly got on my knees myself. He had been claimed. The owl disappeared, leaving Sherlock looking terrified, except for an excited light behind his eyes.

"You've been claimed, Sherlock," Chiron said, smiling proudly and patting Sherlock on the back.

"What do you mean?" he replied breathlessly.

"You are a son of Athena, my boy."

"A-Athena." He seemed to realize this, as he relaxed and smiled. "Athena."

"Cool!" Lestrade cried. He seemed delighted. "My claiming wasn't nearly that awesome." Chiron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we remember it very well."

"Although it was pretty cool," he continued, oblivious. "I woke up with my hands full of stuff from the camp store, all of it Hermes's brand. I had stolen it in my sleep."Chiron grumbled again.

"Anywho, this doesn't mean much as you won't be moving until after your quest."

"You mean to send us that soon?" I asked, slightly indignant.

"Yes. Please pack tonight, and we will leave in the morning."

The idea of spending the night with Sherlock made me so excited and nervous and gleeful that it was hard to get anything done, but by 10:30 I was almost completely packed. I smiled and blushed, thinking about our kiss for the millionth time that night.

I was pretty sure I was in love.

* * *

The next morning, I grabbed my backpack and headed to the Big House where we would meet. Greg was already there.

"I never really introduced myself. I'm Greg," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"John Watson. You know Sherlock?"

"He's too smart. His brother, on the other hand, is..." He grinned in a way resembling his half-siblings. "Worth the trouble." I grimaced.

"You know him? What's he like?"

"Ach, it's a long story. I'll tell you later." I smiled.

"You better keep that promise." I saw Sherlock approaching the porch. "Sherlock!"

"Hello!" He waved. "You ready?" I nodded. "Where's Chiron?"

"We dunno," Greg replied. Sherlock nodded.

"And Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from my brother." Greg clenched his teeth at Sherlock's air of confidence and condescension.

"I don't know what you're implying, Sherlock."

"Oh, you know full well what I'm implying. You're, what, sixteen? To young. You don't want to have to deal with him, he's insane."

"That's cause you neglected him all these years! He was powerful enough to withstand a god and you neglected him!" This was news to me.

"Wait what?!" Sherlock looked to me and scoffed slightly.

"He-he... Mycroft was there when my father met Athena. He isn't a demigod, but he was somehow powerful enough to see her in her purest form without burning. But... It done him insane." I nodded, skeptical.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? He hates me, I hate him. I wish he wasn't my brother at all."

"Sherlock you don't even know him!" Lestrade put in.

"Oh, and you do?! Before the accident, he was creepy, and cruel. I want nothing to do with him."

"Boys, boys," said Chiron, who was clopping down the stairs of the porch. "What's this all about?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Sherlock dismissed.

"Okay... Well, you should get going. Here are some drachmas." I took the jingling pouch, peering in at the coins.

"Thanks. I'd like to go as soon as possible," Sherlock announced. Chiron nodded, and we began walking down the hill.

"How are we going to get across the country soon enough to stop Mnemosyne?" I wondered aloud.

"You're asking now?" Greg cried, smiling. "I've got something that can help us." He held up a ski mask and grinned. "You see, when I first came to camp, I wanted an enchanted device. But not just anything...nah, I wanted to be remembered for it. I found this old thing stuffed behind the door in the Hermes cabin. Tested it out...it can take up to ten people, plus me, wherever they want."

"Have you tried as far as across the country?" I asked skeptically. He shrugged.

"Haven't tried. I figure it probably could, but we could go in sections if you want."

"But we need a plan first," I intervened.

"Let's test it first, then we can form a plan," Sherlock suggested. I smiled. It was easy to tell he was simply eager to try out the device.

"Okay. Let's do this." Greg put the mask on. "Put a hand on my shoulder." Sherlock did and I followed suit on the other side. Greg closed his eyes, and suddenly, with a feeling like a sudden gust of wind, we landed on the sidewalk of what seemed to be a fairly large city. A billboard in front of me advertised the face of Carrie Underwood, boasting her appearance. _Only in Opry Mills, Nashville, Tennessee._So that's where we were.

"Nashville, eh?" I said to Greg. He nodded.

"I live in a town near here. I come here all the time."

"Okay. Where do you suggest going for plan-forming?" Sherlock inquired. Greg nodded across the empty alley towards a small cafe squished between two buildings. _Ceres' _it read in lit-up, blockish letters.

"Come on," he said, beckoning us across the street. We walked inside, and immediately realized this place must've been shrouded in mist. A Cyclops woman sat in the corner, texting and chewing some sort of meat distractedly. The guy at the counter had leathery wings sprouting from his back.

"I'll have a coffee with two shots of nectar," Greg told the winged man, and he nodded.

"You kids want anything?" he asked, nodding to us. I glanced over the exotic menu.

"Same as him," I finally decided.

"Same,"Sherlock said. TThe guy nodded.

"That'll be 8.67." Lestrade handed him some coins and we sat down at a table. Sherlock grabbed a napkin and began writing on it.

"So we will arrive in Los Angeles, then should we attempt to pursue her?" I nodded.

"We need to do this quickly, to keep people from getting hurt." He nodded, scrawling on the napkin.

"Okay... and once we find her?"

"We ask her why she's doing this. And we get her to stop," Lestrade reasoned.

"I wish we had an Aphrodite on this quest. We could just charmspeak her," I speculated.

"I have incredible reasoning skills, John. You underestimate me." Sherlock winked at me and I was surprised I didn't just pass out on the spot. The guy was the most attractive human being on the planet, and he liked me.

Greg grinned mischievously. "You two like each other, don't you?" he asked.

"Um," Sherlock began, but he never seemed to be able to form the words.

"Um, yeah, you do," Greg replied.

"Okay, yeah we do," I admitted. "We kissed in my cabin."

"Awwwwwww," Greg said sarcastically. "Little lovebirds."

I rolled my eyes. "You and Mycroft, too."

"That isn't true. We've never had anything serious."

"Okay, but you completely like each other. It grosses me out, but you like each other."

"Whatever."

"Look, can we get back to planning?" Sherlock intervened. "What are we going to say to her?"

"Well, we don't know why she's doing it, so how're we supposed to know?" I asked, frustrated with him.

"Fair point," he admitted "I'm just... nervous."

"That's understandable," I replied tenderly. "Just... it'll be fine. And we're in this together, okay?" I put my hand over his on the table and he smiled gratefully at the gesture.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Okay," Lestrade said after an awkward silence. "I'm done with my drink and it looks like you are too. So, can we go?" I looked to Sherlock, who nodded.

"Yeah, we should go." We stood, but three large, angry men burst through the door. They had stringy brown hair and beards, and were wearing leathery armor and swords. The man at the counter looked up sleepily.

"Nashiee, they aren't here."

"You're lying. I smell the boy," Nashiee, the leader, said. Greg, Sherlock, and I looked to each other in panic. What boy?

"Sir, I see them," one of the men whispered to Nashiee, glancing at us. I heard Sherlock whimper slightly. Nashiee nodded, storming up to our table.

"You're coming with us."

* * *

_**A/N: So, there's that! I may be finished with **_**Coming Out, _so I'll be posting more of this. Hopefully. _**

**_Update in my life: I'm getting dreadlocks this Thursday, probably! I'm so excited! So, that's pretty much it._**

**_Now go read more fanfic!_**


	5. Announcement!

Hello all! I have made an account on Archive Of Our Own and I will be continuing this story there. You can get an account there by getting invited, so just contact me on here if you would like an invitation. I would love to invite any of you to AO3. I personally like it better than FF, if I'm honest with you. Go check it out, I will be on there and writing soon!

Sarah


End file.
